Butterflies 24
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Who's at the door? Thank you Lisa Allen for giving me the idea to run with!


"Viola?"

"Constable. Is my sister here?"

"Of course she is. Come in and sit down. Elizabeth?" he called.

"Yes, Jack."

"Um, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" she asked as she came into the room. "Viola?! What are you doing here?" She walked towards the table where she was sitting and Elizabeth gasped. Viola was very obviously pregnant, like she could go into labor at any moment.

"Can we talk, privately?" She looked at Elizabeth and then Jack, hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm going to go to bed, Honey. I'll see you later, Viola." Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek and left the room.

Elizabeth joined her sister at the table and waited. Neither sister said anything. Then Elizabeth remembered her manners. "Would you like some tea? I was going to make some."

"Yes, thank you."

Then Elizabeth decided instead of being nice, she would speak her mind. "What are you doing here, Viola? Forgive me for being blunt, but I never expected to see you again, let alone in Hope Valley, at my home."

"I don't know where to start."

"Well, let's see, the last time we spoke, you basically told me that you wouldn't be coming to my wedding, because of who I was marrying and what I had chosen to do with my life. Then, after I still decided to be in your wedding, you never even thanked me, or spoke to me all night. No letters, no telegrams, nothing. So, what are you doing here?"

"I left Lionel."

"You did what?"

"I left him."

"There has to be more to the story."

"Do you mind if we talk more in the morning? I'm exhausted." She got up to leave and Elizabeth stopped her.

"Where are you going? Did you get a room in town? We aren't exactly close to town, or close enough for you to walk, in your condition."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"Nothing. You're staying here with us. We have plenty of room and you will be comfortable."

"Thank you." She got Viola settled in her room and walked to her own room.

Jack was sitting against the headboard, reading. He looked up when Elizabeth walked in the room and immediately shut his book.

"Oh wow, Jack."

"I know. Who would have thought she would show up here?"

"Not me." Elizabeth changed into her nightgown and climbed in beside Jack. "I didn't get much out of her except that she left Lionel."

"Left him? Like left him, left him?"

"I'm guessing. I mean why else would she come all the way here, ready to give birth unless something happened where she didn't feel comfortable going home to Hamilton?"

"I can only imagine how your father would react to this."

"Yeah, his oldest daughter, the only one who did as was expected of her, leaves her wealthy, socialite husband. I can't wait to hear the whole story in the morning. She's staying in our guestroom."

"Good. I'm glad you offered, even though you two aren't getting along."

"She started to leave, but I couldn't let her."

"Of course you couldn't. That's a big difference between you and her."

"Are you ok with her staying here for awhile? I can't let her leave and travel very far, so pregnant."

"Your family is always welcome, even if it is Viola." They both chuckled and fell asleep, very grateful for what they have.

The next morning, Jack woke up and took Maddie out to the porch swing. However, Viola was already out there. "Good morning."

"Constable."

Jack didn't ask, he just sat down next to Viola. It was his house after all. "This is your niece, Maddie."

"Yes, I figured."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why would I not be? Have I ever been anything else?"

"No, its just…Oh nevermind."

"Listen Viola. I know I am not the one you would have picked for Elizabeth. The fact is, she picked me, and I think you need to find it in yourself to be kind and supportive. I'm not going anywhere. You are more than welcome to stay here, as long as you need. Get to know your sister, get to know me and maybe even get to know Maddie."

Viola just nodded.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Would you hold Maddie?"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's still asleep. I get up with Maddie in the morning so she can sleep more. She gets up three or four times at night to feed Maddie, so I help in the morning." He handed Maddie to Viola, not giving her time to object and went in to cook breakfast.

Viola sat stiffly, holding her niece. She had never held a baby before. She didn't know what to do. Maddie started squirming and whimpering. Then she started crying, making Viola even more uncomfortable. "Why are you crying?" Jack chuckled from the doorway.

"I don't know how to do this. Can you just take her?"

"No, but I can show you what to do. You are going to have to learn sometime, seeing as how you will have your own very soon. Now, first thing is relax. She can tell you are uncomfortable. If you relax, she will." He could see Viola take a deep breath. "Ok, now, she is still little, so you have to support her head. Either hold her down in your arms, or put her on your chest or shoulder." He watched as Maddie settled down and Viola followed his instructions and put her on her chest. "See. You're doing fine." Viola started swinging and Maddie just settled in for the ride.

Jack went back to the kitchen and Elizabeth walked in. "Morning, sweetie. Where's Maddie?"

Jack put his finger up to his mouth, and walked her over to the doorway. He mouthed "Look."

Elizabeth peeked out the door and was completely shocked at seeing Viola swinging with her daughter.

They walked back to the kitchen. "How did that happen?"

"I told her I needed to make breakfast and gave her Maddie."

"She looks comfortable. I don't think I have ever seen Viola hold a baby before."

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't. I taught her how."

"Of course you did. You're amazing, husband." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"That smells wonderful. Let's eat. I'll get Viola."

"Viola? Jack made breakfast, are you hungry?" She walked out to the porch and noticed Viola wiping her cheeks. "Viola? What's wrong?"

"Everything. What's not wrong?"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Maddie is beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She took Maddie from Viola and started swinging again. Maddie started with the hungry sucking noises and whimpered.

"What is she doing?"

"She's telling me she's hungry. Do you mind if I feed her?" Viola started to get up, but Elizabeth stopped her. "You can stay, I don't mind." Elizabeth unbuttoned her shirt and started feeding Maddie.

"Viola? How far along are you?"

"I am due in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wow. You traveled a long way."

"I couldn't go home to Mother and Father."

"Why not?"

"Can you imagine, Elizabeth? "I left Lionel, can I come home?""

"Well, it might not be an ideal situation, but they would let you stay."

"I don't know."

"Why did you come here? You didn't want anything to do with small town life, or me, last I checked."

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share?"

"I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Right about what?"

"That I wasn't happy, and that I was jealous of you and your life. I regret that I felt, feel that way, but it's true. Now, that I see what you have, I'm even more jealous."

"Viola, what happened with Lionel?"

"The first few months were fine. I planned parties, did what was expected of me. About three months after we were married, I started feeling trapped. Lionel was distant, worked late. I didn't see much of him. I was lonely. About two months after that, I found out I was pregnant. I told Lionel, hoping he would be excited and pay more attention to me, but it got worse. He started not coming home at night and staying away for days at a time, and this went on for months. I found out through a friend that he was seeing someone else. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something. The only thing I could think of to do was leave."

"I'm sorry, Viola. That's horrible that you went through that."

"I filed for divorce. It should be finalized in a couple months. I guess I'm on my own."

"You don't have to be. You could stay here."

"Do you mean that? That's a lot to offer, considering how I've treated you and the Constable."

"First of all, I'm offering. Second, it might help if you call him Jack. Jack would agree with me. He said my family is always welcome."

"I did say that, and I meant it. You're my family too, Viola." Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Ok, I'll stay, until I figure out how to support myself and this baby."

"Great. Let's eat breakfast before it gets cold."

After breakfast, Jack left for his rounds and Elizabeth and Viola stayed at the house, determined to get to know each other so they could comfortably coexist.

"It's a beautiful house, Elizabeth. Not what I pictured."

"It is, thank you. He did a wonderful job."

"Is there anything that man wouldn't do for you?"

"Probably not." She chuckled. "Have you thought of names for the baby, Viola?"

"No. I guess, I kind of tried to ignore that I was pregnant. I don't know if I can do this, Elizabeth."

"Yes, you can. You are a Thatcher. Thatcher's don't back down from a challenge."

"I'm not like you Elizabeth. I can't just jump into things, not knowing if they'll turn out. I know this is going to be hard."

"Most things worth having in life, aren't easy."

"You seem to have it easy."

"No, my life isn't easy. But it's the life I chose, and the life I love."

"What's not easy? You have a nice house, a baby, a good husband. You have friends and a town that you love."

"I do have all of those things. That doesn't mean it's easy. For example, immediately after we got back from our honeymoon, Jack had to leave for an assignment. He was gone for a week, and when he came back, he came down with Influenza. He was very sick for about two weeks. I thought I was going to lose him. I took care of him, and somehow didn't get it myself. Then when I found out I was pregnant, I had horrible morning sickness, and Jack was away again. The morning sickness was terrible. I was so dizzy, exhausted, throwing up all the time, and I lost weight. I was in danger of losing the baby too. Thankfully, I recovered but, about two months before my due date, I had to be put on bed rest, because I almost went into labor."

"I guess, that was hard."

"I know what I signed up for, when I moved here and married Jack. I knew he would be gone sometimes for work and I would be alone. I also knew he could be in danger, and the possibility of losing him is always there. I worry all the time, but I love him with all of my heart and wouldn't choose to do anything differently."

Viola started rubbing her belly. "Is the baby kicking?"

"Yeah, moving around a lot. It's a weird feeling."

"Yeah it is. Can I feel?" Viola nodded. Elizabeth put her hand on Viola's stomach and felt the baby kicking. "Hey little one. I'm your Auntie Elizabeth. I can't wait to meet you." Maddie started crying from her cradle so Elizabeth went to get her. After a diaper change, she was happy again.

"So Maddie girl, what should we name your cousin?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down beside Viola again. "Viola, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it much."

"Well, if it's a boy, how about Jacob, or Michael. You could also use Father's name as a middle name."

"I do like Jacob William Thatcher."

"Thatcher?"

"I'm not keeping my married name and I'm not subjecting my child to it either."

"Ok, Thatcher it is then."

"Elizabeth, I've always loved the name Sarah."

"That's a very pretty name. Sarah Grace?"

"Yeah. That's perfect. Jacob William or Sarah Grace."

"I think Mother and Father would love those names. What do they think about you being pregnant?"

"They don't know."

"What? You didn't tell them?"

"No. I haven't talked to them in awhile. I didn't want to have to answer questions about my marriage."

"Are you going to tell them now?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Jack was in town, talking to Lee. "So, I was wondering if I could buy your extra wagon from you, or if you knew where I could get one?"

"You can buy my extra one. I don't need it. How about twenty dollars?"

"Sold. I'll get you the money tomorrow, Lee. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Jack."

"Also, I need to buy some lumber to build my barn. I drew up the plans and I was wondering if you could come up with an estimate?"

"Sure, I'll have it ready for tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks again."

That night at dinner, Jack decided to tell Elizabeth his plans. "Elizabeth, I bought Lee's extra wagon from him today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I figured, it's only going to get harder getting to and from town as Maddie gets older since you won't be able to ride a horse with her. Also I figured with Viola staying with us and her baby coming soon, we really could use another way to get to town."

"Good thinking, Love. What about the horses though?"

"I also drew up plans for a barn, and Lee's getting me an estimate for the cost."

"Ok, you thought of everything. Sounds great, Jack."

"What did you ladies do today?"

Viola spoke up. "We came up with names for the baby."

"Oh yeah? What did you decide?"

"Jacob William or Sarah Grace."

"Those are nice names for my future niece or nephew."

"I think so too, thank you , Const..I mean Jack." She gave a little smile.

"I was wondering if someone could tell me how to get hot water for a bath tonight. I really would love to relax."

"I'll heat up the water for you, Viola. We use the fireplace and the stove to heat up the water."

"Don't worry, I can do it."

"Actually, the water buckets are really heavy. I'll do it. It's no problem."

"Alright, thank you, Jack." Elizabeth looked at Jack, took his hand and smiled at him.

While Viola was enjoying her bath, Elizabeth and Jack were getting ready for bed. Elizabeth walked over to Jack. "Hi." She pulled him into a hug.

"Hey. What's on your mind?"

"You. After hearing all of what Viola has gone through this year, it makes me so grateful we have each other. Lionel cheated on her, Jack. I can't believe that. How horrible to know that the person you said vows with, promised to love forever, chose someone else." She looked in his eyes, looking for assurance.

"Jack, you…?"

"Never. I would never, ever choose anyone else. I promise you. Do you believe me, Honey?"

"Yes, I believe you." He leaned down and kissed her, reassuring her again of his love.

"I promise. How could anyone throw this away? I'm so lucky." He held her close, not letting go.

They heard a yell. "Elizabeth!"

"Viola?" She ran out of the room toward the washroom. She rushed in and shut the door. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong. My stomach hurts."

"Let me help you out and get you dressed." Once they got her out of the tub and in a nightgown, Elizabeth called for Jack.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?'

"Can you help her to her room? She's in pain." Jack scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

"Are you in labor, Viola?"

"I don't know. My stomach is really hard and every few minutes, the pain comes back."

"I'll go get Faith."

"Looks like you will get to meet Sarah or Jacob very soon."

"I'm not ready, Elizabeth. I need more time."

"I'm sorry Viola, you can't have more time. I will stay with you as much as I can."

"Thank you. Oh it hurts." Elizabeth took her hand.

"Squeeze my hand Viola. It's going to get much worse before it gets better."

After what seemed like forever, Jack and Faith walked in. "Nice to see you again, Viola. I'm Faith Carter."

"I remember."

"Jack, can you step out while I examine Viola?" Jack left the room to check on Maddie. She was asleep in her cradle. He sat on the edge of the bed and Elizabeth walked in.

"Sweetie, thank you for getting Faith. She's going to stay with Viola until she gets closer. She said it could take all night, she's not very far along."

"We should probably get some sleep, while we can." Jack undressed and got in bed. "Are you coming, Honey?"

"I think I should go in there. She doesn't have anyone, Jack. She doesn't have a husband to help her like you helped me. I will come back when I hear Maddie cry."

"Come here, Elizabeth." She sat on the bed next to him. He took her hand. "You are a great sister. She's lucky to have you."

"Thank you Jack." She kissed him and left the room.

It took all night, as Faith said, but Viola's baby girl was born healthy and beautiful. Elizabeth held her niece, marveling at how small she was, her red hair, blue eyes and perfect nose. "Congratulations, Viola. Your daughter is beautiful. Sarah Grace Thatcher."

"Actually, I changed my mind. I'm not naming her Sarah. I'm naming her Elizabeth Grace and calling her Beth."

"What? Oh my! Are you sure?"

"Completely sure. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for being my sister. You've always been a good one, even though it took me a while to figure that out."

"Thank you, Viola. That's is very sweet. I'm so honored." A while later, Viola was sleeping and Elizabeth and Jack were enjoying the new baby.

"Jack, she's so little. It feels like Maddie was never this small." She held little Beth close, loving being an aunt. "I can't believe she named her after me."

"I believe it. She has changed Elizabeth. She realizes life is going to be hard, but that you will be here for her. She appreciates you. Now, Auntie Elizabeth, are you going to let Uncle Jack hold the baby anytime soon?"

"I suppose." She handed Beth to Jack and watched his eyes light up. Oh, how she loved this man. "You really would want ten children, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely. I can be happy with five though," he said with a wink.

"Three, Sweetheart, three."


End file.
